1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to crab trap apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved crab trap apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the snaring of crabs avoiding their damage during a fishing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crab trap structure of various types is utilized throughout the prior art utilizing various forms of snaring and the like to permit their capture. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,997 to Ponzo wherein a basket is provided with hinged doors that are lifted to a closed configuration to trap crabs directed within the cage structure by bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,325 to Jackimas sets forth a collapsible crab trap utilizing netting in a cage-like structure to trap crabs therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,382 to Moritz sets forth a crab trap including closure doors to trap crabs therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved crab trap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.